Facebook
by BeingFearless
Summary: Lorsque nos amis de Mystic Falls se rejoignent sur facebook. Drame, trahisons, amour... Mais surtout humour ! :)
1. 1 Soirée

Quand nos amis de Mystic Falls se retrouvent sur facebook...

_Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Je n'ai pas souvent vu des fictions sur Vampire Diaries sur facebook en français, en tout cas j'espère que la mienne vous plaira! :)

* * *

**Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson** et 56 autres personnes participent à l'événement _"Soirée au Manoir Salvatore"_ .

_Le lendemain, sur facebook.._

* * *

**Caroline Forbes** est maintenant amie avec_ Nicklaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce, Elijah Mikealson et 52 autres._

**Tyler Lockwood** : Caroline qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? On fait ami-ami avec nos ennemis maintenant ?

**Damon Salvatore** : Monsieur le loup-garou n'est pas au courant ?

**Caroline Forbes** : DAMON ! Tais-toi !

**Elena Gilbert** : Caroline, tu m'avais pourtant assuré que tu l'avais dis à Tyler !

**Caroline Forbes** : J'étais BOURRÉE !

**Nicklaus Mikaelson **: Tu n'as pas bu un verre de la soirée, love.  
_Toutes les personnes présentes a la soirée aiment ça._

**Tyler Lockwood** : Me dire quoi Caroline ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

**Damon Salvatore** : Tu penses vraiment avoir besoin d'un dessin ?  
_Elena Gilbert et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Tyler Lockwood** : Comment tu as pu me faire ça Care ? Comment ?

**Matt Donovan** : Tyler, t'es mon meilleur pote, mais tu n'as pas été présent pour elle depuis un bon bout de temps.  
_Nicklaus Mikaelson et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Elena Gilbert** : Matt a raison.

**Tyler Lockwood** : Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de traîtres, je...

**Rebekah Mikaelson** : Sautons la partie où le chien répugnant fait sa crise de jalousie et revenons-en au fait. Suis-je la seule à avoir remarqué qu'Elijah s'est créé un compte facebook ?

**Kol Mikaelson** : Tu deviens cool mon frère !

**Rebekah Mikaelson** : Elijah, tu étais le seul d'entre eux qui aies tout mon respect.. Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose aussi stupide ?

**Elijah Mikaelson** : T€ààm ElLiiJàh' fO0r€vaah.

**Kol Mikaelson** : Ca, ça vaut un bon screen pour faire chanter le grand frère !  
_Nicklaus Mikaelson aime ça_.

**Rebekah Mikaelson** : Rappelle moi de te planter une dague dans le coeur Kol, veux-tu?  
_Elena Gilbert, Niklaus Mikaelson et Jeremy Gilbert aiment ça._

**Elena Gilbert** : A mon avis, Elijah ne s'est pas remis de ses centaines de verres de vodka hier soir.

**Rebekah Mikaelson** : Tu me déçois Elijah.

**Elijah Mikaelson** : LOoOl

**Damon Salvatore** : Je sors mon appareil photo et je passe au manoir Mikaelson dans 10 minutes.

**Elena Gilbert** : Damon, ta tête actuelle me fait penser que tu devrais te taire !

**Tyler Lockwood** : Rebekah, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça sur ce ton. Le fait est que je me suis fait piquer ma copine par un hybride complètement détraqué ! Je te déteste Klaus, je t'arracherai le coeur un jour !

**Nicklaus Mikaelson** : C'est ça. Au revoir Tyler.  
_Caroline Forbes, Rebekah Mikaelson et 101 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

**Elena Gilbert** : Au réveil, Damon a une gueule de bois si prononcée qu'on pourrait la vernir facilement et la lui exposer chez un antiquaire.  
_Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes et toutes les autres personnes de l'univers aiment._

**Damon Salvatore** : Niveau jeu de mot il va falloir retravailler quelques détails.

**Rebekah Mikaelson** : Tu as, au sens figuré comme au sens propre apparemment, tout l'univers contre toi Damon. Alors à ta place je me tairai. En passant, Elena, bien que tu m'aies trahie plusieurs fois, tu commences à remonter dans mon estime.  
_Elena Gilbert aime ça._

**Katherine Pierce** : Quel excellent jeu de mot, j'adore !  
_Damon Salvatore, Rebekah Mikaelson et 15 autres personnes ont signalé ce commentaire comme diffusant du contenu choquant._

**Katherine Pierce** : Non seulement ce fichu remède me rend faible mais il me fait dire n'importe quoi. Je te hais, Elena.

**Elena Gilbert** : :) Au moins c'est réciproque.

**Elijah Mikaelson** : CoùCoO0ùù!

* * *

**Caroline Forbes** vient de s'engueuler avec son petit-ami. _:-( Déprimée, - à la maison._

**Elena Gilbert** : Passe au manoir tout de suite ma chérie !

**Damon Salvatore** : Ah non! Je ne veux pas d'une pleurnicharde dans mon manoir !

**Elena Gilbert** : Ton manoir m'appartient depuis quelques mois maintenant.. Tu avais oublié ?  
_Caroline Forbes aime ça._

**Nicklaus Mikaelson** : Où est le bouton "je n'aime pas" lorsqu'on en a le plus besoin ?

**Damon Salvatore** : Je connais ce sentiment, Klaus, crois moi.  
_Nicklaus Mikaelson aime ça._

**Nicklaus Mikaelson **vient de créer le groupe_ "Si toi aussi tu aimes ta petite-amie même elle se moque éperdument de toi"  
_**Damon Salvatore** a rejoint le groupe.  
**Nicklaus Mikaelson** a promu** Damon Salvatore** au titre d'administrateur.  
_Damon Salvatore aime ça._

**Elijah Mikaelson** a publié dans le groupe.  
YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT YOU ARE THE ONE THAT I WANT OOH OOH OOHHHH

* * *

**Katherine Pierce** confectionne des pieux en bois pour tuer son double.  
_Stefan Salvatore et Silas Salvatore aiment ça._

**Stefan Salvatore** : Il faudra qu'on se voit un de ces quatre.

**Silas Salvatore** : Katherine.. Passe plutôt chez moi ce soir.

**Katherine Pierce** : Ne le prends pas mal Silas, mais Stefan lui au moins n'a jamais essayé de me tuer la première fois qu'il m'a vu.  
_Stefan Salvatore aime ça._

**Stefan Salvatore** et **Katherine Pierce** ont créé l'événement "_Tuer son double_."  
**Silas Salvatore** participe.

**Elijah Mikaelson** participe.

**Katherine Pierce** : Elijah ?

**Stefan Salvatore** : Elijah a un double ?

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Mais non, c'est ça qui est drôle ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

* * *

**Elijah Mikaelson** a publié un article.

Chers amis,  
Je suis désolé pour la gêne occasionnée par mes propos troubles et choquants. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenirs de la soirée à laquelle mon_ très gentil_ petit frère Kol m'a convié la nuit dernière. Rebekah, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçu. Quant à toi, Kol, tu ne fais que te rapprocher de ton cercueil, je sais que tu ne peux plus te passer de lui, n'est-ce pas. Excusez-moi encore, cela ne se reproduira plus.

_Elena Gilbert, Rebekah Mikaelson et 156 autres personnes aiment ça._

Commentaires:

**Kol Mikaelson** : Avoue, t'as kiffé le moment des 7 minutes au paradis avec cette jolie blonde au 95D !

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Quoi ? ... Kol. Cours.

**Kol Mikaelson** : Et aussi le moment où tu as embrassé ce gard au jeu de la bouteille... Beurk. C'était répugnant mais je suis sûr que tu as kiffé ! Hein grand frère ? ... Elijah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette dague dans ta main ?Tu connais ton petit frère, toujours en train de rigoler.. Hein ? Hein ? ON PEUT S'ARRANGER ELIJAH JE NE VEUX PAS MOU

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Bien. Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il quelque chose à rajouter ?

**Elena Gilbert** : ...

**Damon Salvatore** : Absolument pas.

**Katherine Pierce** : Dommage pour Kol, je l'aimais bien.

**Rebekah Mikaelson** : Niklaus, sors tout de suite du corps d'Elijah tu m'entends?

**Niklaus Mikaelson** : Mais je n'y suis pour rien, je t'assure. Et... Elijah a volé toutes mes dagues.

**Elijah Mikaelson** : CA SUFFIT ! Temps mort. Le premier qui parle aura à faire à moi, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

**JolieBlonde 95D** : Elijah, wow, je suis impressionnée et j'ai beaucoup aimé notre petite partie de

**JolieBlonde 95D** est passée de "_Célibataire_" à "_Tuée par Elijah Mikaelson_".

* * *

**Elijah Mikaelson **JE SUIS LE ROI DU MONDE ! AHAHAH.

**Elijah Mikaelson** Va faire un tête à tête avec le cercueil de Kol.

_Aucun commentaire_

**Elijah Mikaelson** Se promène dans les rues de Mystic Falls avec ses dagues et des pieux en bois dans son manteau.

_Aucun commentaire_

**Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Rebekah Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes** et 196 autres personnes ont retiré **Elijah Mikaelson** de leur liste d'amis.

**Elijah Mikaelson** Il y a quelqu'un ?

_Aucun commentaire_

**Elijah Mikaelson** Se sent seul.

_Aucun commentaire._

**Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Rebekah Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes** et 196 autres personnes ont décliné l'invitation de **Elijah Mikaelson **à leur liste d'amis.

* * *

Verdict ? En fonction de vos avis je rajouterai peut-être une suite!

xox :)


	2. 2 Malentendus

Quand nos amis de Mystic Falls se retrouvent sur facebook...

**Merci à ****Dreamy, OceaaaneP, Poupoune, Laura, Joanna et Nana pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse de vous avoir fait rire et j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas :).**

_Disclaimer les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Bonne lecture !:)

2. Malentendus

* * *

**Stefan Salvatore **a publié un statut.  
Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous avez passé une excellente nuit.  
_45 personnes aiment ça._

**Elena Gilbert :** Essayes-tu de nous dévoiler quelque chose Stefan ?

**Stefan Salvatore** : Tu n'aimerais pas savoir.

**Elena Gilbert** : Pardon ?

**Katherine Pierce** : La nuit dernière a été géniale. Nous devrions parfois refaire cette gym ensemble !  
_Stefan Salvatore aime ça._

**Stefan Salvatore **: Pourquoi pas revenir ce soir ?

**Katherine Pierce** : J'adorerai mon chou !

**Damon Salvatore :** S'il vous plaît, épargnez nous vos commentaires, c'est répugnant...

**Elena Gilbert** : Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment tu as pu retomber sous le charme de cette …

**Stefan Salvatore **: Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite, Elena.  
_Katherine Pierce aime ça._

**Katherine Pierce : **Femme incroyablement sexy ? Admirablement tenace ? Forte ?

**Elena Gilbert **: Je pensais plutôt à salope manipulatrice.

**Katherine Pierce **: La jalousie est un très vilain défaut, chérie.. ou une preuve d'amour ? Tu en penses quoi Damon? ;)

**Damon Salvatore **: Elena m'aime. Et toi, personne ne t'apprécie Katherine. Tes paroles désespérées ne m'atteignent pas.  
_Elena Gilbert aime ça._

**Stefan Salvatore** : Ca suffit ! Katherine et moi sommes juste amis.

**Elena Gilbert **: Amis ? Après ce que vous avez fait ?

**Katherine Pierce **: Ah, ah, ah. Et qu'avons nous fait de si misérablement traumatisant, au juste ?

**Elena Gilbert **: Une partie de jambe en l'air !

**Katherine Pierce** : Eh bien, ma foi, je l'admet. C'est exactement ce que nous avons fait ! Je pense qu'une petite photo preuve fera l'affaire.  
_Stefan Salvatore aime ça._

* * *

**Katherine Pierce **a publié une photo.

Description : Merci pour cette superbe soirée, grâce à toi j'ai su refaire mon poirier Stefan ! :)  
_Stefan Salvatore et 97 autres personnes aiment ça._

Commentaires :

**Stefan Salvatore **: C'était un plaisir, appelles moi quand tu veux.

**Katherine Pierce **: :). Pas trop choqués Miss Gilbert et Mister Salvatore N°1 ?

**Elena Gilbert** : -''

* * *

**Caroline Forbes** a publié un statut.  
La vie peut être vraiment confuse parfois.  
_62 personnes aiment ça._

**Matt Donovan** : Ca va aller Caroline.  
_Caroline Forbes aime ça._

**Caroline Forbes** : Merci Matt, j'espère. Je t'aime !

**Tyler Lockwood** : Il semble que je viens de me faire avoir...

**Matt Donovan** : Que se passe-t-il ?

**Caroline Forbes** : Tyler semblait être sous la mauvaise impression que je me souciais de lui comme si je l'aimais.

**Matt Donovan** : Donc vous n'êtes pas en couple secrètement ?

**Tyler Lockwood** : Non, Matt... tu ne te rappelles pas la nuit dernière ?

**Matt Donovan **: :')...

**Caroline Forbes** : … QUOI ?

**Rebekah Mikaelson **: Dégoûtant.

**Jeremy Gilbert** : Les mecs, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

**Elena Gilbert** : C'est... surprenant...

**Tyler Lockwood **: Après que Caroline m'aie violemment plaquée pour cet hybride... Je suis allé voir Matt.

**Caroline Forbes** : Okay, stop.

**Matt Donovan** : Et nous nous sommes bourrés...

**Elena Gilbert** : C'est bon, c'est bon on a compris.

**Tyler Lockwood** : Alors, nous avons pris la voiture direction Las Vegas...

**Matt Donovan** : Après, je ne m'en souviens plus trop, mais nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une église et...

**Tyler Lockwood **: Le prête déguisé en Elvis Presley était même là...

**Caroline Forbes** : Vous l'avez fait dans une église ? Avec Elvis Presley ?! Vous vous êtes protégés, au moins ?

**Matt Donovan** : Et il était pour le mariage gay. On s'est bien marrés. Protégés, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quel rapport avec Elvis Presley ?

**Tyler Lockwood** : Ah, ah. C'est vrai que ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu viens de dire Care. Bref, Matt et moi nous sommes mariés maintenant... Mais c'était un accident, je vous jure !

**Elena Gilbert** : Oh...

**Caroline Forbes** : …... Je … je... ejdfv. ….c

**Matt Donovan** : Désolé, Caroline. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière. Tu crois qu'elle est sous le choc ?

**Caroline Forbes** : DANS MES BRAS ! VIVE LES MARIES !

**Tyler Lockwood** : o.o …. Ok.

* * *

**Kol Mikaelson** a publié un statut.  
I'm back bitches !  
_1548 personnes aiment ça._

**Niklaus Mikaelson** : Frérot ! Tu m'as manqué.

**Kol Mikaelson** : Le jour où je te manquerai sera le jour où Elijah nous aura tous tué, sauf toi pour te laisser pourrir seul.

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Flattant.

**Rebekah Mikaelson** : Nick ne répond pas. Kol, ça suffit ! Arrête ou je t'enfonce ce pieu moi-même.

**Kol Mikaelson** : Tu m'aimes trop pour ça, soeurette ! Tu n'oserai même pas faire de mal à une mouche.

**Rebekah Mikaelson** : Tu me sous-estime, beaucoup.

**Niklaus Mikaelson** : Rebekah n'a pas tort. Tu la sous-estime.

**Rebekah Mikaelson** : Merci.

**Tatia Petrova** : Toujours en train de se chamailler, les Mikaelson !  
_5 personnes aiment ça._

**Rebekah Mikaelson** : Tat..ia? Mais qu'est-ce que...

**Tatia Petrova** : N'es-tu donc pas heureuse de me revoir?

**Rebekah Mikaelson** : Oh.. euh.. je... Si, bien sûr ! Je ne comprends pas. Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

**Kol Mikaelson** : Pour une surprise, ça c'est une surprise ! On dirait que les deux gigolos sont trop choqués pour répondre, apparemment. Klaus, Elijah ?

_10 minutes plus tard.._

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Tatia.

**Tatia Petrova** : Elijah.

**Kol Mikaelson** : *prends du pop-corn*  
_19 personnes aiment ça._

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Kol...

**Nicklaus Mikaelson** : Comment es-tu arrivée ici Tatia ?

**Tatia Petrova** : Plaisir partagé Nicklaus. Et bien, par le même moyen que Kol, j'imagine.

**Nicklaus Mikaelson** : Je te pensais morte.

**Tatia Petrova** : Je l'étais.

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Je pense que le mot que nous cherchons tous est... OMG.

**Nicklaus Mikaelson** : Entièrement d'accord.

**Tatia Petrova** : Vous m'avez manqué.  
_Elijah Mikaelson et Nicklaus Mikaelson aiment ça._

**Kol Mikaelson** : *pleure devant la scène si émouvante de leurs retrouvailles*  
_25 personnes aiment ça._

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Klaus, tiens. Une dague.

**Niklaus Mikaelson** : Merci. Je reviens.

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Chère Tatia, mais que s'est-il passé durant tout ce temps? Où étais-tu?

**Tatia Petrova** : Je n'en sais rien. Elijah... J'ai faim.

**Niklaus Mikaelson** : Ne fais rien. J'arrive.

**Elijah Mikaelson** : On arrive.

**Tatia Petrova** : J'ai faim.

**Nicklaus Mikaelson** : Ne commence pas Elijah.

**Kol Mikaelson** : *bouffe son pop corn absorbé par la scène* Enfin ! de l'action !  
_15 personnes aiment ça._

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

**Nicklaus Mikaelson** : Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

**Tatia Petrova** : Du sang...

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Tu tiens à en parler maintenant ?

**Nicklaus Mikaelson** : Absolument.

**Tatia Petrova** : J'ai tué 2 personnes.

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Très bien. Parlons.

**Nicklaus Mikaelson** : Je l'ai connue en premier.

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Je l'ai aimée le premier.

**Nicklaus Mikaleson** : Non.

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Si. Tatia ?

**Tatia Petrova** : 5 personnes.

**Nicklaus Mikaelson** : Regarde où l'on en est à présent ! Elle a tué. Es-tu fier de toi Elijah ?

**Elijah Mikaelson** : C'est toi qui a voulu parler, nous avons parlé.

**Tatia Petrova** : LES GARCONS ! J'exige que vous arrêtiez, immédiatement. Et un câlin pour vous pardonner ! Allez ! Excusez vous !

**Nicklaus Mikaelson** : Jamais.

**Tatia Petrova** : Nicklaus.. Excuse toi.

**Nicklaus Mikaelson** : Pourquoi ?

**Tatia Petrova** : Parce que je te le demande.

**Nicklaus Mikaelson** : .. Elijah, je te présente mes excuses. Mais pas de câlin !

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Excuses acceptées. Excuse moi également. Et d'accord pour le câlin ! C'est un non de ma part.

**Nicklaus Mikaelson** : Nous sommes d'accord.

**Elijah Mikaelson** : Totalement.

**Nicklaus Mikaelson** : Ah, mon frère. Que ferions-nous l'un sans l'autre ?

**Elijah Mikaelson** : C'est bon de t'avoir, Nicklaus. Malgré les mauvais côtés.

**Tatia Petrova **: Je ne les comprendrai jamais...  
_158 personnes aiment ça._

Fin.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je n'en suis pas très fière. x).  
Si ça continue à vous plaire, j'ai déjà une idée pour le prochain chapitre.

Xox ! :)


End file.
